This application is a continuation-in-part of, and claims priority from, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/703,139, filed Nov. 4, 2003, entitled “Horse Owner's and Farrier's Stand” and issuing on Feb. 1, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,512 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference), which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/008,681, filed Dec. 4, 2001, entitled “Horse Owner's and Farrier's Stand”, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,905, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/454,797, filed on Dec. 3, 1999, entitled “Horse Owner's and Farrier's Stand”, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,154 on Dec. 4, 2001 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference).